


Five Bangin' Birthdays

by Munchkin47



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchkin47/pseuds/Munchkin47
Summary: Five thirty-something boyfriends celebrate each other's birthdays.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Five Bangin' Birthdays

‘Holy shiiiiiit,’ Zack said, as he slid into the metal desk with the attached chair. ‘The last time I actually saw this sort of desk and chair was when I was in the haunted building at the university.’

‘Where’d you get them?’ Angeal asked as he dropped his bulk into the seat. Gingerly, Zack noted. The Gentle Giant was afraid he was going to wreck them, which was only fair. He was bulky and the metal seemed kind of flimsy.

Genesis preened. ‘At the consignment shop down in Sector Four. Aren’t they adorable? And they only cost 50G each, which is such a good deal. It must have been destiny, too. They had exactly four of these.’

‘Well, I can see why they only cost 50G,’ Sephiroth said as he carefully tapped the edge of one finger against the blistered surface.

‘Oh, stop being a snob, Sephiroth,’ Genesis scolded him. ‘I wanted to make this totally authentic for our little blondie’s birthday. It’s his big 3-0, you know he’s nervous about it.’

‘You’ve done a great job,’ Angeal said encouragingly even as Genesis turned to him with a beaming smile of pride. Zack had to agree, as well. No argument really, as Genesis seemed to have gone to great lengths to redecorate the seating room of their home into something that definitely resembled a classroom.

There was a blackboard at the front of the room, complete with pristine sticks of white chalk, a duster and a wooden ruler. A map of the world adjacent to the shelf with the stack of books, and the reclaimed school desks that they all sat at right now. Not to mention that Genesis had actually managed to find school uniforms for them.

Uniforms so high quality and well-made he wasn’t sure if Genesis had gotten them from a costume shop or had actually gotten his hands on real ones and then had them altered to the adult sizes of four grown men. But Zack had to admit that the effect was gorgeous – long sleeve white shirt with a red crest emblazoned on the chest pocket, crimson ties and maroon slacks.

It fit really well, Zack thought. So he wasted no time in playing his role as the class clown, even relished doing so as he balled up a piece of paper and threw it right at the back of Genesis’s head.

Genesis turned to scowl at him.

‘Read it.’ Zack grinned.

Genesis smoothed open the paper ball, scowled at it even more. ‘ _I want to suck your pretty dick Gen_ ,’ Genesis read in a deadpan voice. ‘It’s good that you’re back in the classroom, maybe you can learn some punctuation.’

‘I’m just playing my role,’ Zack said in all seriousness.

‘The class idiot?’ Angeal asked.

‘Hey!’ Zack protested. ‘I’m the class joker. And the hunk. Obviously I’m also hot for the prettiest kid in class.’

Genesis fluttered his eyelashes.

‘Isn’t that me?’ Sephiroth said without even batting an eyelash. Zack chuckled, since he had come to know that that was Sephiroth’s way of making a joke. It wasn’t even that funny, and the delivery was too flat, but he’d learn across the years to encourage Sephiroth’s strange approach to humor rather than to put him down.

The door to the classroom opened, and their diminutive teacher walked in. Plastic glasses perched cutely on his nose, that faint blush on those freckled cheeks that told them he was a little bit more self-conscious than they had expected him to be, considering that this had been his request for his birthday present.

Zack supposed that really only meant one thing – that Cloud was already turned on, and their jobs had just gotten easier. Not like there was any hardship in the first place, really.

Their Cloud was dressed in slacks and shirt with tie, not unlike them. But the shirt was a shade of blue that called out the colour of his eyes, and around his neck he wore a lanyard and a tag. In fact, except for the fake spectacles he kind of looked like he was getting ready to head off to work on weekday mornings at the Shinra Corporation, the team leader of his own customer service team of bored, lifeless drones.

He regularly bitched about his work, but it was clear that he derived some satisfaction from it. And more importantly, he liked his team.

But Cloud wasn’t bitching now.

He held a short stack of books in his hand, and hurried to the front of the classroom. Where the hell had Genesis found that worn wooden table? It was massive and a deep shade of mahogany. ‘Good morning, class.’ Cloud said it with confidence, even though that blush on his face remained.

‘Morning, Mr. Strife!’ Zack called out, as did Genesis, rather enthusiastically, followed by mumbles from Angeal and nothing at all from Sephiroth. They were more in-character than expected.

‘Right. Now, if you’d take out your pens and get ready for our weekly pop quiz—’

‘Not the pop quiz again!’ Genesis called out in a high and whiny voice. ‘Sir, let’s not do a pop quiz.’

Cloud glanced at Genesis, and now there was the beginning of steel in his voice. ‘It’s time for a pop quiz. Take out your—’

_Dicks_ , Zack wanted to say, but he swallowed it down. Oh Gods, how was he already so turned on? He fidgeted uncomfortably against that tight fit of the metal desk, disliking the way he felt hemmed in.

‘Must we?’ Angeal asked softly. He was clearly playing the teacher’s pet. Zack rolled his eyes. How predictable of the man.

‘We must,’ Cloud said firmly, now having gotten into the swing of things. He walked to each of them, and handed them an A4 paper each. And holy Gods above, Genesis had really, really tried. There were actual questions on them. Zack grinned, picked up his pen and began scribbling his name on the paper. ‘You have five minutes.’

The clock ticked by like thunder, and the silence of the room taut. Genesis had bent his head and was writing furiously, as was Angeal. Zack drew a pair of cocks spewing juice all over each other on the blank space, then decided to write down dirty, filthy smutty things that he would like to do to his hottie teacher Mr. Strife. On his right, Sephiroth didn’t even try. Instead, he was just watching Cloud.

Hold up, not just watching. More like having some sort of eye-fucking contest with Cloud. The man was brimming with sexual intensity as he violated Cloud with his gaze. Cloud swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. When he realized Zack was watching them, he dropped his eyes, turned to walk back to the desk.

Zack watched that pert little ass and wondered what underwear Mr. Strife was wearing today.

Was it the black briefs that he liked so much? Or those boxer shorts that he sometimes stole from Angeal? Or perhaps that silky blue thong that he had worn once, with the braided string stuck fast between the cheeks of his ass …

Zack shift uncomfortably, and palmed himself once through the stiff pant fabric. Groaned out loud, and had the entire class staring at him.

‘Zack?’ Cloud stood up, walked to him. ‘Are you all right? Can I help you with anything at all?’

‘Yes, sir,’ Zack said. ‘I’m not feeling well. Would you please touch my forehead, please? I’m burning up.’

He heard the faint sounds of Angeal groaning in his corner. Zack winked at him, and closed his eyes when Cloud walked to him. That cool hand on his forehead felt so good. The surge of lust sprinted through him as well with Cloud so close to him.

So close that Zack could see the faint outline of a bulge in his slim fit pants.

‘You don’t feel very warm, Zack,’ Cloud began.

‘I don’t?’ Zack said, then stood up. He watched as Cloud take a step back, desire sparking in his own eyes. ‘How about here?’ He tugged Cloud’s hand until it was flush against Zack’s own erection behind his pants.

Cloud pulled back, as if scalded. ‘Zackary Fair!’ he scolded. ‘That’s completely inappropriate!’

‘You know what’s inappropriate?’ Zack countered. ‘The way you look in those fuck-me glasses. You look hot, Mr. Strife. It’s all your fault that I’m sporting a raging boner here.’

Cloud was about to back up one more step when the bulk of Genesis’s body stopped him. He bumped into him, practically bounced off if not for the fact that Genesis held him firmly by his shoulders. ‘Zack is right,’ he purred softly. ‘Mr. Strife, I do believe you need to be punished.’

Genesis forced Cloud onto his knees, and Zack grabbed him by his lanyard and pulled. He smashed Cloud’s face against his crotch.

Cloud surfaced with an angry howl, his glasses almost knocked askew. ‘You two, stop it! Get back into your seats now!’

‘Nah, I don’t think so,’ Zack said. ‘Not until you’re deep throating the fuck out of me, Mr. Strife. It’s your job to teach, isn’t it? So teach me.’ He unzipped himself, and eased his pants down, allowing his erection to spring forward in Cloud’s face.

The head was already damp with beads of pre-come which Zack smeared all over Cloud’s cheek. That stubborn mouth refused to open, so Zack traced his pink lips with his cock, before forcing his own thumb into Cloud’s mouth.

‘Be good, Mr. Strife,’ Genesis crooned. ‘Zack right here is going to take such good care of you, you know.’ He threaded his fingers into Cloud’s golden hair, then yanked back on it gently. ‘Open up.’

As soon as Cloud’s lips parted, Zack shoved his cock right into his mouth. That vibrations of Cloud’s moan traveled straight from his cock up his spine, and Zack actually wanted to shiver.

Zack knew from experience that Cloud’s technique was solid. He had a stubborn, sweet tongue that could twist and turn and a small enough mouth that it could make him see stars. After all, they all had plenty of practice with each other. Five different cocks meant five different men who liked it all differently, and it was necessary to adapt.

But in this iteration Mr. Strife was very inexperienced and licked at him clumsily. Impatiently, Zack brought Cloud’s head closer to his pelvis, choking him and cutting off his air supply. ‘You need to do better, Mr. Strife,’ Zack complained. ‘I can’t feel anything when you lick at me like that.’

‘Like what?’ Genesis asked with interest.

‘Like a cat drinking milk?’ Zack said.

‘Oh no, that won’t do.’ Genesis said. ‘That won’t do at all.’

Zack discreetly backed up a little bit, let Cloud catch his breath. The licking and sucking was a little more vigorous now, Zack noted.

Sephiroth piped up from where he was sitting, where he had been watching with wickedly hungry eyes. ‘I think I know the perfect incentive,’ Sephiroth drawled slowly.

‘Yeah?’ Angeal asked, his eyes glazed over. ‘What’s that?’ His tone was distracted, and Zack eyed that massive bulge in his pants. He looked like he was going to burst out of it.

Sephiroth rose to his feet, all six feet of him. ‘Genesis, Zack, please put Mr. Strife against the teacher’s desk.’

Zack eased his cock out of Cloud’s wet mouth with a soft _plop_. He chuckled at the indignant frustration in those blue eyes. ‘There’s going be plenty of time for this, Mr. Strife.’

‘You can’t do this to me, I’m your teacher!’ Cloud howled, even as Genesis and Zack manhandled him until the top half of his body was draped over the wide wooden desk. Zack took up perch at Cloud’s mouth again – he had no intention of letting him go until he could blow a load into his beloved teacher’s face; ten bonus points if he could aim it right over the plastic lenses of his black-rimmed glasses.

Genesis busied himself unbuckling Cloud’s pants and eased it down before whipping it off in a flourish, leaving him delightfully bare. Buttocks gleaming, his hole tight and pink, his lower half naked. The crumpled tails of his shirt lent some tiny hint of modesty – not much, but enough to titillate.

Sephiroth walked over with the wooden ruler in his hand. It was one of those lightweight ones that would probably snap if bent too hard, but Zack was quite convinced that Sephiroth was going to make full use of it.

‘Hello, Mr. Strife,’ Sephiroth drawled, and drew that ruler over the flesh of his buttocks so that Cloud only shivered, even as his mouth was clamped around Zack’s cock.

He twitched once, and Zack tutted. Pushed Cloud’s face up against his pelvis, choking him for a moment as a punishment. ‘Focus on working your mouth, Mr. Strife. Sephiroth will do what he wants to do. After all, he’s still pissed off from the last time you gave him a C on his essay.’

‘A “C”?’ Sephiroth actually stopped, frowned. Found that he did not like that, which made sense. After all, Sephiroth was some kind of certifiable genius. He came top in his class without even breaking a sweat. The very thought of a less than stellar grade probably irked him. But he soon returned to the play. ‘That’s right, Mr. Strife. I’m not sure how you grade, but if it’s anything like your ability to deep throat it’s probably rather abysmal and in desperate need of improvement.’

‘Ouch,’ Genesis said, and laughed.

Cloud actually broke contact. ‘Excuse me—’

Zack pushed his head back down, indulging in that choking sound that Cloud emitted as his cock brushed against his throat.

‘Shhh,’ Sephiroth said, then stroked his left buttock and jabbed at it. With one hand pulling apart the cheek, he used the blunted edge of the ruler to nudge gently at his tiny, pink hole. Cloud moaned, and spread his legs wider. ‘You dirty little whore. That’s ten strokes of the ruler for you. Count them.’

Sephiroth raised the ruler, smacked down firmly on Cloud’s ass. He jumped once, frantically moaning as the shock and bite of it reverberated through his body.

‘Count, sir,’ Sephiroth ordered again. He brought the ruler down again. ‘One.’

‘One,’ Cloud mumbled around Zack’s cock. It was very nice, actually. The way his voice sent vibrations up Zack’s dick and balls.

Sephiroth lifted the ruler, and brought it squarely down across both cheeks. A little harder this time, and Cloud’s moan was long and hard and difficult to listen to, because it made Zack want to fuck his mouth even harder so he could drown it.

‘Two,’ Cloud cried out.

‘I’m going to go a little harder now,’ Sephiroth said. Then he brought the ruler down four consecutive times.

Cloud sobbed out three to five, then screamed on the sixth.

‘Six,’ Sephiroth said, chiding. ‘Six.’ He smacked the ruler down again, and this time Cloud yelled out six.

Angeal put his hand on Sephiroth’s for a while, stilling him. Then breaking character, he leaned down to press a kiss against Cloud’s cheek, now wet with a tear. ‘Remember our safe word, darling if you ever want us to stop.’

Cloud sniffed, but nodded. And he still didn’t say anything, but his own cock was bobbing up and down with the spankings, swollen and red. Leaking pre-come incessantly now despite the fact that no one had touched him yet.

Angeal nodded to Sephiroth, who brought the ruler down again, seven eight and nine. Zack could detect just the tiniest shift as he lessened the pressure, but ramped it up again on the last one. Cloud obediently mumbled out the count, still doing his earnest best to give Zack a good dick-sucking.

It wasn’t the best, but it was good enough. On ten, when Sephiroth smacked him hard enough that Cloud’s mouth opened to groan his pain, Zack shoved in his cock farther in, forcing Cloud to deep-throat him. Then he thrusted out, fisted himself until he spilled his semen all over Cloud’s beautiful, hapless face. Pearly streaks of come dripped down from his glasses, smearing his rosy cheeks.

So beautiful.

Zack stumbled back for a while, content to rest against the wall, with limp dick now in hand. Genesis took over, and wiped his thumb over the come, pushing it against Cloud’s lips. ‘Oh dear. Zack has made such a mess. Won’t you help me clean it up, sir?’ He said it in such a sweet voice that it made Zack wanted to laugh. Except that he couldn’t, since he could barely strum up enough energy to do so.

Angeal took a bottle of lube out of his school bag, and walked up to them. ‘Let’s make sure teacher is nice and slippery for us,’ he said. He dumped a generous amount over the reddened cheeks, stroked him gently. ‘That was a nice punishment for you, wasn’t it?’

Cloud nodded, still licking at Genesis’s thumb. He was content to let Genesis feed him all of Zack’s come until his face was clean, and the glasses were clear again. Well, not clear. It was streaky and smeary, but at least there were no visible signs of come on the glasses.

Cloud was fucking adorable.

Angeal’s thick fingers parted him, two fingers gliding in and out. Cloud jerked when Angeal crooked his fingers, and Genesis stroked his head, then placed three fingers inside of Cloud’s mouth. ‘Suck hard, Mr. Strife.’

Cloud looked up at Genesis with those big blue eyes of his, fluttering his eyelashes. It was amazing how Spikey could be so deadpan and stubborn at one moment, and then sweetly seductive the next. Even if they had all been together for nearly ten years now, it was still bloody fucking exciting, and Zack had never once regretted joining this insane pack.

Genesis pressed kisses down Cloud’s now slightly sweaty neck. Now that Angeal had managed to fit three fingers in and was vigorously scissoring away at Cloud’s hole, his hips swaying lasciviously to the rhythm, they were interested to see who would be up next. ‘Who do you want first?’

‘Anyone,’ Cloud gasped as Angeal stroked a particularly good spot. ‘I just want something inside of me.’

Sephiroth smirked. ‘Then beg for it, sir. Repeat what I say. “Mr. Strife wants a big cock up his little hole”.’

Cloud immediately broke character. ‘Why the hell—’ But Genesis stopped him with fingers in his mouth.

‘Repeat. After. Me.’ Sephiroth smiled almost benevolently at Cloud.

‘Mr. Strife wants … a big cock up his little hole,’ Cloud mumbled around Genesis’s fingers. It was barely intelligible, so Genesis removed his fingers.

‘Come again, sir?’ Genesis teased.

Cloud rolled his eyes. ‘Mr. Strife wants a big, monster cock up his itty bitty hole!’

Zack laughed. He had been so immersed in the play that he had temporarily forgotten how sassy their youngest could be.

‘Let’s have the class monitor do the honours, then,’ Sephiroth said, then magnimously gestured to the wet, loosened hole that was Cloud’s ass towards Angeal. It wasn’t a bad decision at all, but Angeal had the fattest, girthiest cock among all of them, which meant Cloud was in for a hell of a pounding.

Angeal pulled up his cock, stroked himself with a handful of lube. ‘Are you sure about this, sir?’

‘Positive,’ Cloud said, even as Genesis slapped him lightly across his cheek. ‘I mean … no, please don’t! Your cock is too big, you’re going to break me in two.’

‘Say, “I want you to destroy my hole, Angeal, and come inside of me”,’ Sephiroth urged.

‘Destroy my hole, Angeal. Come hard, inside of me,’ Cloud moaned, his hole now tensing in breathless anticipation of what Angeal was going to do to him.

‘Oh Gods, this little teacher here is such a slut,’ Genesis groaned, and immediately unzipped himself. ‘This mouth is too sinful. Let me help you out.’ Without much preamble he opened up Cloud’s jaw, slid inside, moaning the entire way.

Genesis had always been such a noisy fuck, and that was one of the things they all loved about him.

Angeal nudged at Cloud’s entrance, played with the slippery rim. Then he pressed his erection inside of Cloud, eliciting a sharp yelp, then a long, throaty groan that he was sure Genesis enjoyed thoroughly.

Having now gotten his second wind, Zack hopped closer. Little Zack in his half buttoned pants was now stirring again, having witnessed the beautiful desecration in front of him. He eyed Genesis and Cloud, now lost in a haze of pleasure as Angeal began thrusting back and forth. Cloud’s hips swayed, and his mouth mimicked the rhythm that Angeal had set up.

Zack watched the way Genesis’s ass tightened up, and his own cock sprang up at full mast. There was no longer anything half-hearted about him.

‘How does it feel, with both your holes filled up?’ Zack asked, and Cloud could barely keep his eyes open, the way Angeal was going at him, like a rutting bull.

‘You must feel so full inside,’ Sephiroth said. ‘Tell Angeal what you want his cock to do. Tell him, sir.’

Cloud sobbed through it. ‘Please, I want your cock to destroy my insides.’

Angeal was still reaming him from behind, his massive hands pressing deeply into the flesh of Cloud’s hips. With a grunt, he emptied his entire load inside of Cloud, whose knees weakened the moment Angeal’s cock left his body.

Copious amounts of seed leaked out of his now-loosened, fluttering hole. Cloud’s body heaved as he tried to catch his breath. 

‘You’ve done well,’ Sephiroth crooned. ‘Now, would you like a reward?’

‘Yes,’ Cloud huffed. ‘Please.’

Sephiroth took up position behind Cloud, fucked into his mess of a hole. Cloud screamed the entire way as Sephiroth fucked him hard and fast. His mouth wasn’t even capable of closing over Genesis’s cock anymore, and Genesis was totally put out.

‘You have to share,’ he said petulantly. ‘Sephiroth, you have to share Mr. Strife!’

Sephiroth paused to toss his hair over his shoulder. ‘Fine,’ he said shortly. ‘Come here.’ He lifted Cloud clear off the table. Still impaled upon Sephiroth’s cock, he spread his thighs, inviting Genesis to join him in plundering Cloud’s depths.

Genesis walked over, dick in his hand. They smashed their bodies together, and Cloud’s head rolled back onto Sephiroth’s shoulder even as his staccato breaths hitched through noisy gasps as his body was under siege. Genesis pushed in insistently until he was inside as well.

Zack was so turned on he had failed to realize that Angeal was now standing behind him. He closed his hand over Zack’s stroked his cock together. ‘That is so fucking hot,’ Zack moaned.

With Sephiroth still holding Cloud still, Genesis was the one doing all the moving. In and out of Cloud’s little hole he moved, cramming him full of cock. It must have been hell of a stimulation, because not only was Cloud moaning senselessly, Sephiroth was twitching, his muscles trembling.

‘Finish up,’ Sephiroth said in a strained voice.

‘You don’t have to tell me twice.’ Genesis’s voice was shaking, and by this point, Cloud was completely mute, having come all over himself, spurting white come over his thighs and his blue shirt. His head was now lolling, body now completely useless having surrendered to whatever Genesis and Sephiroth was doing to him.

Genesis came inside of Cloud, and as soon as he pulled out Sephiroth finished as well, and all three of them collapsed into a heap, on the ground. Cloud was wrapped in Sephiroth’s embrace as he drifted in and out, with Genesis affectionately stroking his prone thigh.

‘You’ve done well,’ Genesis was whispering to Cloud, who nodded tiredly.

Zack felt Angeal’s hand now stroking faster and faster, and the pleasure in the pit of his stomach arced crazily when he saw the way they had destroyed Cloud’s cute little hole. It was so fucking hot it was ridiculous. He moved forward until he was almost kneeling in front of Cloud, and shot his load squarely against those glasses. Bulls-eye.

Cloud stirred enough with irritation in his eyes behind those cloudy glasses that he kicked out a foot, pushing an already unsteady Zack onto his ass. Zack laughed and rolled back, glad that Angeal was behind to catch him.

‘That’s twice now you’ve done it.’

Zack stuck out a tongue. ‘Definitely not sorry, Cloud. You know I had to. Those glasses … those glasses look so hot on you.’

‘Gods, I’m a mess,’ Cloud said in a soft voice. He pressed a hand to his jaw. ‘My jaw hurts, you monsters.’

‘And your ass doesn’t?’

‘It hurts even more,’ Cloud said. ‘But I liked it.’

‘Happy 30th, Cloud!’ Genesis said, then carefully planted a kiss on his clean cheek.

‘Best,’ Cloud said, clearing his scratchy throat. ‘Fucking birthday ever.’

**Author's Note:**

> For my new friends at this kinky-cool Discord server, I think this is your fault. I TAKE ABSOLUTELY NO RESPONSIBILITY WHATSOEVER
> 
> Also please don't ask me why I wrote this. Fidelis is kicking my ass, so instead of writing that I wrote this and this is completely LEGITIMATE OK


End file.
